Conventionally, there has been known an abnormality monitoring using a watchdog signal. For example, in a patent literature 1, a watchdog timer circuit is used to detect a watchdog timeout and to measure a wait time. When an arbitrarily set wait time elapses after the watchdog timeout is detected, a reset signal, an interrupt signal, a control signal and the like are generated.